


A Divine Experience

by BuriedIcon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Felicity Smoak hates surprises. She goes out of her way to avoid them. But perhaps tonight, she'll allow one to happen.





	A Divine Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend of mine, so it's a bit more in depth than usual. I like how it came out, all things considered. I think I could probably add a bit here and there, but overall, I'm satisfied with most of it. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

Felicity hated this job. She hated everything about it. The ignorant customers, the poor hours, the bad pay, the indignity of it all... She was a MIT graduate for god's sake, yet here she was working minimum wage at a tech store because she lost her last job. It was awful. But she did have to eat. And it wasn't like her last boss was able to pay her now. So here she was. Humbled, cowed, forced to keep her head down and endure people telling her how their tech worked while they were asking her to fix it for them. 

At least they let her close most of the time. Given she was out of college and older than most of her coworkers, she wasn't exactly filled with plans after work. And working late meant that there were fewer terrible customers to bother her. It was a small blessing in a sea of terrible occurrences. 

Though it did leave her tired and alone every night. Closing was easy, if boring, but it also meant walking home alone every night. It meant clutching her bag tighter and hoping that no one jumped her. It meant walking by a bar filled with drunk people who cat-called her and made her feel humiliated. She knew she wasn't pretty. She knew she was, at best, average; presentable and nothing more. That drunks were being lewd towards her just reaffirmed the fact that she was homely in her eyes. 

Not to mention, Felicity hated bars. They were loud and smelled bad, filled with people getting far too intoxicated and men and women taking things way too far. It was a place of regrets and bad decisions; something Felicity liked to imagine she left behind in her college days. It was a place that she wished she could avoid, but it was the fastest way home. 

Felicity pulled her coat a bit tighter around herself as she approached. It seemed even louder tonight, if that was possible. All the more reason, she thought, to get past it quicker. Yet as she drew closer, Felicity noticed that the sounds were different tonight. The atmosphere wasn't nearly the same either. It was like there was something in the air, an almost palpable energy radiating from the building. 

She struggled to describe the feeling. It was warm, inviting almost; the sort of sensation one might imagine coming from a holiday feast or something. It was electric, filled with energy and movement, like a song beat come to life. It was enthralling, welcoming in the way a cozy blanket next to a fire might be. 

Felicity shook her head suddenly. Without realizing it, she'd found herself standing in the doorway of the bar, about to walk in. She didn't like bars. At least, she didn't think she did. She'd never found one she liked, and every night she'd passed this one, she knew she didn't like it. And yet there was clearly something different going on tonight, like it was a different place entirely. Felicity couldn't bring herself to walk away; the bar seemed to pull at something deep inside her, tugging at some need or desire she couldn't describe. 

Then again, perhaps she did know why she was so curious. She hated mysteries and surprises, yes, but she loved solving puzzles. These dual needs, to figure out what was going on, and put to rest the speculation that ran through her mind, was the last push she needed to step through the threshold. 

What she saw shocked her. Everywhere, people drank with abandon, seemingly uncaring about how much they were drinking. The spirit in the air was jovial, electric, like a celebration in full swing with nothing in particular being celebrated. It was like someone had taken all those ads directed at young twenty somethings and brought them to life. It was all cheers and drinking, laughter and camaraderie. 

Well, there was also the sex. Indeed, Felicity found her face growing hot, as she realized that in various parts of the room, men and women were copulating with each other, sometimes in groups, seemingly without a care in the world. Nor did anyone around them seem to care either. They just seemed to focus on whatever they were doing, paying no mind to the naked people making love around them. 

For a moment, Felicity wondered if she had made a mistake coming here. Yet for all her embarrassment, she couldn't will herself to walk out. Nor could she manage to walk forward. She was trapped, like a deer in the headlights, unable to make her brain will her body in any direction. 

Finally, a topless woman walked by, taking her arm and gracefully guiding her further in. Felicity, already dumbstruck by everything, found herself unable to offer any resistance to the woman, who swiftly placed a drink in her hand and probably said something about enjoying herself. Felicity didn't know what she said; everything was becoming a kind of blur, blending together almost. She found herself feeling almost overwhelmed, yet as she looked around, she couldn't find an exit. Everywhere she looked were more people, more drinks, more naked bodies... 

But then she saw him. In the corner, by himself, looking at her. Felicity blinked, face flushing, as he motioned for her to come over with a finger. He was beautiful, inhumanly so, more beautiful than any man she'd ever seen on tv or in any movie. He was more beautiful than any man she'd ever dreamed up herself. His figure looked like it was cut from marble, like a great artist had sculpted him to be a masterpiece. He was almost radiant in his beauty, almost hard to look at, for Felicity was having a hard time grasping at what she was seeing, like her brain couldn't understand what it was perceiving. 

Yet when he smiled at her, she found herself smiling back, almost automatically. His smile was so warm, so inviting, so enticing to the point that it was almost enthralling. Her face flushed again, she felt like a college girl again, acting so awkward about walking up to a pretty guy. Yet his eyes seemed to sparkle at her, and as he motioned once again with his finger, she found her feet moving on their own, taking her closer to him. 

His presence was like nothing Felicity had ever felt before. He was like the feeling of the entire bar, condensed into one person. Warm, inviting, chaotic, electric, exciting, safe, and dangerous. A contradiction somehow. An impossible person. Yet as she sat down slightly off to the side of him, and got a better look at his shirtless, sculpted body, Felicity decided that it didn't matter if he was possible or not right now. 

Words failed her. She found herself staring into his eyes, that goofy, giddy grin plastered on her face, flushed so red that she probably looked like the wine in his cup, and she hadn't even had anything to drink yet. He was like a contact high for alcohol, like a walking pleasurable buzz, and Felicity found her body loosening up on its own accord. Her muscles seemed to unwind themselves, and as her mouth worked, trying to say something, anything at all, she found that she didn't know what to say. 

Her body and mind fought each other, her body wanting to relax while her mind was terrified of doing so, for she was afraid that she'd say something stupid and ruin the moment, just like she always did. But she couldn't just say nothing; she had to say something, anything! Before he thought she was weird or dumb or a bimbo or...

Then he laughed, and she found herself smiling even wider than before, a warmth spreading in her chest. His laugh was warm too, filled with good cheer and celebration. It was good natured, impossibly so, and somehow, she could feel the kindness and warmth it contained. 

The man's eyes sparkled with amusement, and Felicity realized that she had been staring into them; they were so deep and blue, like gemstones, or the ocean in a travel commercial. They were relaxing, yet mysterious, drawing her in and making her want to stare all the more. 

“You know, I've never had anyone look at me so long without saying anything before.” His voice was as impossible as the rest of him. It was somehow discordant and harmonious at once, like a thousand songbirds singing just out of sync. 

“I'm... I'm sorry?”

“No need to apologize~” He flashed her that grin, and Felicity found herself wanting to melt, her own smile never vanishing; she was smiling so much her cheeks should hurt, yet they didn't. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much, the last time she felt so... so... welcome. 

“I mean, it's just, you know I came over here, and I don't know you, and you're so beautiful, and I'm so not, and you probably have things to do, and I'll just shut up now.” 

Felicity turned a shade of crimson she didn't know she could turn, out of sheer embarrassment. Of course she'd say something stupid. Of course she'd ramble on and babble and make a fool of herself. Of course she'd come off like a total loser in front of someone like this. He was probably going to tell her to get lost and never look at him again. When had her heart begun beating so quickly? Seconds passed like hours, each second feeling like an eternity, as she waited for the inevitable. 

But it never came. Instead, he laughed again, his smile widening all the more as he leaned in and pointed a single finger at her. “You. Are. Adorable.” Each word punctuated with a wag of his finger. Another laugh, as he ran a hand through his hair, leaning back finally and looking her up and down. 

Felicity released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. When had she become so anxious about what a guy thought of her? Especially one she'd never met before. Yet something deep inside her wanted him to like her. She wanted him to want her. Where had these feelings come from? She didn't know. It was like he drew them out, like all those deep feelings of loneliness and neediness that she forced down all the time came bubbling up around him. 

“I... I'm adorable?” 

“Yes, you are. It's cute that you babble and ramble when you're nervous.” 

“It is?” 

“Yes. As is the fact that you're questioning my every statement because you're in disbelief that I'd think so. Though I think for my first question, I'll ask something more traditional. What is the name of the beautiful woman who's sitting with me tonight?” 

Once again, Felicity flushed red. Beautiful? Her? She wasn't beautiful, was she? She wasn't adorable or cute either. But he spoke with such conviction, with such honesty, that she found herself believing him somehow. 

“F-Felicity. Felicity Smoak.” Her words tumbled out of her mouth, her mind reeling from what he had said still. 

“Felicity Smoak. A beautiful name.” 

Felicity's thighs clenched, as a sensation not unlike arousal hit her. The way he said her name was, like seemingly everything else about him, impossible. He made her name sound more beautiful than any other word she'd ever heard, like her name was being sung by angels. It stirred something in her, deep in her core, and she found herself involuntarily moaning. 

Though the sudden realization that she had just moaned like that in front of him brought on a new round of flushed cheeks. She was certain she was so red at this point she looked like a tomato. How was he able to rile her up so easily with just a few words? 

“I-I'm sorry, I should go, I mean, I shouldn't be embarrassing myself like this, I mean...” 

Suddenly, he placed a hand on hers, and her heart nearly skipped a beat. His touch was so warm, so calming, so welcoming, and yet at the same time her mind instantly pictured her being closer to him, being more intimate, with them all alone together... 

“You don't have to go anywhere on my account. If you want to stay, then I'd love for you to stay, Felicity.” 

Her thighs clenched again at her name. She squirmed a little, using all her self control to avoid jumping him right there and then. “I-I'd like that. Staying I mean. I want to stay. With you. Together.” 

He laughed again, flashing her that warm grin, as he leaned in slightly, and Felicity found her breath catching, as she leaned closer as well. Her heart thumped in her chest, anticipation building for something she wasn't sure was coming. 

“And what else would you like?” 

“I-I'd... I'd like to kiss you. For you to kiss me. For us, I mean-”

Felicity's babble was cut off as suddenly, she found her lips touching his. Her eyes closed, her mind nearly cleared of all thoughts, as she found herself moaning into his kiss, as she found her body relaxing into his touch. His kiss was magical, overwhelming, intense, wondrous, and pleasurable all at once, in some impossible way. Her thighs tensed, her body practically trembling from pleasure, unable to sit still completely. 

Yet when he broke the kiss, she found herself almost falling forward, her body automatically seeking to be touched more. Her mouth worked, trying to find words, trying to ask for more, but she found herself just blushing profusely and squirming with a need she was starting to have a hard time controlling. 

“You seem happy~” The man leaned in, two fingers suddenly under her chin, lifting her gaze so she had to look into his eyes. Her breath became quickened, anticipating another kiss, practically praying for another one in her mind and hoping he could somehow hear what her mouth wouldn't say. 

“But I think I'll avoid kissing you again just yet. After all, you don't even know my name, Felicity~” 

Felicity let out a soft whine, practically wriggling in her seat when he said her name like that. It wasn't fair that he could make her feel this way so easily! 

“Well you could tell me your name. So I know it. So we're even. And we can kiss again. Because I really want to do you. Kiss you, I mean. I mean, sex would be good too, but...” 

Suddenly, she was silenced by a kiss by the man, causing her to let out another moan as she leaned into it. If Felicity was uncertain about how she felt kissing him the first time, the second time erased all doubts in her mind. And just about everything else as well, for the brief seconds their lips touched. When they kissed, it was like her mind was empty save for the good feelings he gave her; it was something she wasn't used to. Normally, Felicity overthought everything, her mind working at a thousand words a minute. But when he kissed her, everything else seemed wonderfully far away. It was bliss. 

This time, when he broke the kiss, he remained close enough for his breath to caress her skin, every brief touch sending little tingles of bliss through her. Yet he held her apart from him, her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. 

“For the record, my name is Dionysus. I'm the god of wine, madness, revelry, theatre, celebration, sex, passion, pleasure, and metamorphosis. It's a pleasure to meet you~” 

Felicity could only blink at his words. A god? Was he serious? Sure, he was a good kisser, and more beautiful than anyone she'd ever dreamed up, but a god? Did he expect her to believe that? 

“I... what? A god? I mean, you're really attractive, and maybe I've thought about you in my bed already, and you're a really good kisser and all, but I'm not sure that you're-” 

“Felicity.” 

Her entire body tensed with pleasure and bliss when he said her name, as if on cue. When she tried to speak, her voice was more raspy and needy than she intended. But she couldn't help it! He was, he was... “A god. You're a god. Let's say I believe that, what proof do you have that you're a-” 

“Felicity.” 

This time, she audibly moaned, her hand moving to her crotch, unable to keep herself from crossing her legs, trying desperately to avoid orgasming. Every time he said her name, the pleasure seemed to go stronger, and she was seriously starting to get turned on, and Felicity already wanted to jump his bones.

“I mean you could be a meta, or using some kind of technology, or maybe you're from the future, or-”

“Felicity.” 

The squeal that left her lips as she came in front of him was one she didn't know she had in her. She felt her underwear become wet, as wetness flowed out of her, like a damn being broken. Pleasure caused her entire body to involuntarily shiver, as she bit down on her bottom lip in bliss. She never felt this good. Not even when she was pleasuring herself, not even when she'd had good sex in college. But here he was, making her orgasm by just saying her name. In public no less! 

“O-Okay, I... I may need to clean up after that and it's late and I closed at work and-”

“Would you like me to come home with you tonight?” 

“Oh god yes.” Felicity didn't know where that came from. She didn't expect him to want to come back to her place. Her place was a mess. It wasn't the kind of place where someone who called themselves a god would want to go. Oh god, he'd never want her if he saw her place, and she'd just waste his time, and then she'd never get another chance and-

“Felicity. It's okay. You don't have to allow me to come with you.” 

“No! I mean, yes. I mean no I don't want you not to come, I mean I want you to come back with me, I mean-” 

“Felicity.” 

Suddenly, Felicity pounded her hand on the table, leaning forward as she moaned though her teeth, another orgasm washing over her as she came again. She had to keep it together. Just until she got home with him. Then she could let him take her. Just had to hold it together a little longer...

“Okay, yes, let's go.” 

Felicity stood up, almost too quickly, squeezing her thighs together, hoping that she hadn't yet wet herself through her pants, and hoping even more that no one would notice. Admittedly, she wasn't sure that anyone would notice anything around them in this place, what with all the drinking and copulating. 

Though as soon as she pulled her coat around her tighter, she felt his hand on the small of her back, and she had to stop herself from moaning again. Why did it feel so good for him to touch her? 

“Felicity?” 

A moan escaped her lips again, her eyes fluttering closed, the bliss overtaking her for a moment before his voice caused her to orgasm again. Oh yeah, home. Where they were going to have sex. Where she was likely going to be devoured by this man who claimed to be a greek god of sex. Which she was going to undoubtedly enjoy far too much and engage in behaviors she thought she left in college. 

“Right. Home. Sex. Yes.” Felicity willed her feet to move, willed herself to walk forward, willed herself to go to the door so she wouldn't look any more foolish than she did already. 

But as soon as she stepped through the doorway she found herself, not in the street, but in her apartment. At first, Felicity thought that she was imagining it, another effect of the weird sort of aura that had permeated the bar, but that feeling was gone now. So that meant this must actually be her apartment, but how had she gotten here? Had she dreamed it all or...?

“Felicity.” 

Nope. Hadn't imagined it. She was in her apartment, and he was still here. And she was certain that she was so wet that she was showing through her pants. But there was no time to think about that, because he had spun her around, his forefinger and thumb raising her chin, and she was practically quivering in anticipation. Felicity let out a moan, she wanted him so very badly. More than she had ever wanted anything or anyone before. Why wasn't he kissing her? Maybe she should kiss him. Maybe she should...

The feeling of his lips against her forced her to stifle a moan, as his hands helped her discard her coat. It dropped to the floor, entirely forgotten as soon as it left her shoulders, as her hands touched his statuesque form. Her hands wanted to touch him, to explore him, as thought to remind her that he was indeed real. But his hands were exploring her as well, moving under her shirt to touch her breasts, which practically made her orgasm again right there. She was so very sensitive, like her body was alight with pleasure itself, and she wanted him so very badly. 

Felicity felt her thoughts slipping from her, like a wet bar of soap, but she found it hard to care when they were being replaced by primal, arousing sensations of pleasure. At some point, he'd removed her bra, but she hadn't paid it any mind, for his fingers were stimulating her nipples and making her make sounds she didn't realize she could make. The only moment of disappointment came when he broke the kiss, causing her to want to protest for the briefest of seconds, before she felt his tongue and teeth against her breasts. All that came out of her was a primal moan of pleasure, as she practically melted with the touch of his tongue. 

She fell back, letting him guide her onto her sofa, as he continued playing with her chest with his tongue. She hadn't even gotten her shirt off, and she didn't care. All she cared about was his touch. Felicity could feel his lips moving lower, tracing a path down her middle towards her waistline. She could feel his hands undoing her pants, feel his breath caressing her skin, feel it just barely caressing her most sensitive of places. Felicity didn't realize how much she needed it, how much she craved it, until just now, with the temptation so strong. Her moans were becoming near constant, to the point she briefly wondered if he voice would go out, but it didn't seem to no matter how much noise she made. 

But nothing prepared her for what came next. The primal scream that came from her lips as his tongue touched her clit, as she felt him begin to eat her out. She hadn't even realized he'd pulled her pants down, she was too focused on the pleasure, and she could feel her mind escaping her further as his tongue pleasured her in ways she didn't realize she could be pleasured. She felt him inside her, and her hips rocked against him, mewling in absolute agonizing pleasure, begging for more. Her head spun, she wasn't even sure if she was on the ground, or if this was some kind of heavenly sexual nirvana she had entered. 

When he finally did remove his tongue, she was panting heavily, sopping wet with sweat, having cum more times than she could count or cared to count. She was a mess, an absolute disaster, and she didn't care. Nor was Felicity prepared for what came next, as he slowly inserted himself into her, and Felicity felt what was left of her mind vanish. 

She wasn't really sure what happened next. It was like, as he inserted himself into her, that she was somewhere else. Like she wasn't even a physical person anymore, or in the physical world. She was so tiny, awash in an endless ocean of pleasure, connected to some being so much larger than she was, so immensely larger yet entirely focused on her, giving her all these feelings, all these wonderful sensations. Everything she was physically and mentally were washed away in the ocean, leaving her completely who she was spiritually, connected to Dionysus in a way she never imagined possible. She couldn't speak or hear anything, but she could sense everything without feeling, achieving a kind of sexual nirvana that made what she thought she had achieved before look like nothing. 

Felicity wasn't sure how long she was there, how many orgasms she had had, of how much she screamed in ecstasy and lust. Time meant nothing here, and she was just in bliss being connected to him on such a spiritual level. If she was a skeptic of him before, this erased that. She couldn't doubt what she experienced firsthand. 

Finally, after what felt like a true eternity, he removed himself from her, and her body shuttered as one last orgasm left her. She felt truly exhausted, spent like she'd never been before. Her body was heavier than lead, her mind foggy from the bliss, her mouth unable to form words. All she could do was form sounds, trying to call out to him, trying to figure out where he went. 

She didn't have to wait long. She couldn't move her head, couldn't see him, but she felt his strong, steady hands upon her, removing her pants and underwear, her socks and shoes, cleaning her up with a warm cloth. She shivered as he did so, a yearning for something new entering her mind. She wanted to hold him, to be held, to be embraced by him. 

He carefully maneuvered her body to take her shirt off, that stupid shirt from her work, that she hadn't even remembered that she had been wearing as he had pleasured her. Felicity mewled, it was all she could get herself to do, in some desperate call for him to come back to her. She feared him leaving, feared being alone; Felicity wanted nothing more than for him to come back and snuggle with her now that he'd fucked her. He wouldn't just leave her, right? He wouldn't just abandon her, would he? 

Suddenly, she felt herself move, as he picked her up in his arms. Felicity couldn't see where they were going, she was still limp, but she didn't need to when she felt herself touch her bed. Even like this, she knew what her bed felt like. More than that, she welcomed him crawling into bed next to her, holding her nude body gently, cradling her head against his chest. She gave a content moan, so very happy to be close to him, so very content to be with him right now. Some basic motion came back to her, but all she did was wrap herself around his muscular form. Oh how she wanted him to stay. 

At least it didn't seem like he was going to leave her now. His hand pet her hair, and he kissed her forehead gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she felt the weight of sleep beginning to fall upon her. She tried to resist it, tried to fight for every moment with him, but finally, she felt herself tiring, as he coaxed her towards a restful sleep. 

And for the first time in a long time, Felicity said a prayer, or tried to, wanting nothing more than for him to be there when she awoke. It was all she could do, before sleep finally washed over her. 

And, true to her prayer, he was there the next day when she woke up.


End file.
